My Skelly Friend From the Past
by Pikagirl556
Summary: This is an idea that's haunted me for a while so why not write it? When Alisa was little, she had a friend, though he certainly wasn't normal. Her friend had been a skeleton from Mt. Ebott. She hung out with him for years until one day, he stopped coming. Now, almost seven years after his disappearance, the monsters have come up to the surface... full summary inside! SansxOC
1. Chapter 1

My skelly friend from the past

Summary: This is an idea that's haunted me for a while so why not write it? When Alisa was little, she had a friend, though he certainly wasn't normal. Her friend had been a skeleton from Mt. Ebott. She hung out with him for years until one day, he stopped coming. Now, almost seven years after his disappearance, the monsters have come up to the surface and her childhood friend reappears. How will she react? SansxOc.

A small girl, around the age of five, giggled as she ran through the forest around Mt. Ebott. She lived nearby and the forest was always her favorite place to play. She didn't have many friends or any siblings, so she often played here alone.

The girl fell back onto a pile of flowers and giggled as she looked up at the sky. "Hey kid. What are you doing here?" A voice said from nearby and she looked in the direction of the voice to see a short skeleton wearing a blue winter jacket that was opened showing a white tee shirt, black basketball shorts, and house slippers.

"I'm playing! My house is at the bottom and I come up to play all the time!" She exclaimed as she sat up to look at the skeleton curiously.

"Don't you know it's dangerous? You could fall into the mountain." He told her. He had used one of his shortcuts to get here only to find a human child.

She shook her head. "It's fine! I know where the hole is and stay away from the cave! Are you a monster?" She asked him curiously. She didn't know that monsters could leave.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton but you can call me Sans. What's your name kid?" He answered and held out his hand. She smiled brightly and stood up to shake it.

"I'm Alisa! Wow, I never knew that monsters could leave underground." She told him as she took his hand. A loud farting noise sounded and Sans' grin widen as she looked at their joined hands curiously to see a whoopee cushion.

"Joke never gets old." He commented before laughing. Alisa looked at him wide eye before laughing as well.

"That's really smart! You're funny Sans! I have to go now though; Momma and Daddy are probably waiting for me. Will you be here tomorrow?" She asked and he thought for a minute before nodding. He knew how to get to the surface now so it should be easier than this time. Also, he wanted to know more about this strange human child.

"I'll try kiddo. Don't think I am ribbing you on if I don't show though. It was really hard to get here." He told her and she nodded before skipping off down the mountain. Sans grinned at her before teleporting back underground.

_six years later_

Sans did come back the next day, and the next, and the next. He came to visit almost every day for six years now. The two would usually sit and talked in the same spot that they met in. Sometimes Alisa would bring stuff from her house to share with the skeleton, like snacks and random toys. Sans would sometimes bring stuff with him, like Grillby's burgers or nice cream. They would learn about each other and talk about their worlds.

Alisa loved the time she spent with the short skeleton. She had learned that they weren't that far apart in age, Sans was actually two years older than her. She had also learned that he had a little brother named Papyrus, who was actually taller than him. Most monsters were since monsters were usually taller than humans.

Sans also loved hanging out with the girl. He learned that her parents were actually in charge of taking care of the mountain, which had been turned into a park over the years. Sans also learned about how Alisa didn't have any friends other than him and was an only child, making her extremely lonely. The only other people she was close to was her parents and her little two year old cousin that she often watched.

It was one of the days that Alisa had camped out. She did this often and knew the land enough that her parents didn't worry about her being on the mountain alone. Sans had stayed with her, telling his brother that he was staying with a friend. He hadn't lied, he was, just Papyrus didn't know which friend.

"Sans?" She called as they lay on the ground, looking at the stars above. He turned slightly to look at her.

"Yeah kid?" He asked. Even though they were almost the same age, he still called her kid. She didn't mind it and sometimes wondered if he even remembered her real name.

"You said it was getting really hard to come up here since the barrier is still up. Does that mean that one day you won't be here anymore?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Probably but that won't be for some time." He answered her. Alisa nodded and turned towards him.

"If it does get too hard to teleport here and back. Then I want you to promise that when the barrier one day breaks, you'll come find me okay?" She said and he winced slightly. He knew the day when he wouldn't be able to teleport back and forth was coming soon, he didn't know when exactly.

Sans sighed, he didn't like promises. "You know I don't like promises and we don't even know if the barrier will be broken anytime soon. Though, just for you kid, I promise I will come back and find you." He answered and Alisa grinned happily at him.

She rolled over closer and hugged him tight. "Thank you Sans. You're the best friend I could ask for." She told him before letting go. Sans blushed and nodded before looking away in embarrassment. Alisa laughed before standing up and going over to her tent and taking out hotdogs, marshmallows, and a bottle of ketchup.

"Now, since we're camping, we should probably roast some food over the campfire already." She said and he grinned at her and nodded before standing up as well to help with the food.

_two years later_

Two years later, Alisa looked around at their usual meeting spot, looking for Sans. "Hmm, maybe he's late." She said to herself as she sat at their spot. She dug through her bag and pulled out a book as she waited. Time ticked by and Alisa got more and more worried as the sun started to set.

"Maybe he was busy today and couldn't come. Yeah that's it." She told herself as she packed up and started to leave. Alisa couldn't shake the feeling however that something had happened.

She just hoped that it wasn't what she had fearing of happening since they met, that he wouldn't be able to trick the barrier anymore and couldn't come back.

_seven year's later _

A twenty year old Alisa yawned as she looked outside. It was still dark but she had to go to check. Her little cousin, Frisk, had disappeared on the mountain last week and she had been checking the barrier every day while looking around the mountain. She had felt so bad. Frisk's parents had died in a car crash last year and Alisa had gained custody since she was the only one that the 11-year-old trusted and would talk to. They literally could not get the child to go to anyone else without throwing a fit and getting depressed. Alisa had been the only one that could get her to do anything after the incident. Alisa had let her go to the mountain alone since the child went often and loved it as much as she did went she was little. Frisk knew the mountain well and knew how to survive on it. Though, Alisa had never showed her the hole to go under the mountain. She didn't want to think of the possibility of Frisk falling in.

Walking up the path to the barrier, Alisa felt like something different would happen today. The sun was now starting to rise and Alisa could see figures at the top of the slope.

"Frisk?!" She called. Maybe they had seen her little cousin. The figures looked in her direction and the smallest of the group came to the edge of the slope.

"Ali?!" Alisa heard and her heart almost stopped as she recognized the voice and the nickname. Seeing Frisk, Alisa rushed up the hill to hug her.

"Frisk! Oh my gosh kid I was worried sick! You don't know how bad I felt for letting you go up the mountain by yourself! Where were you?!" She asked frantically as she hugged the girl, tears in her eyes. She hadn't even noticed her cousin's companions yet.

"Sorry Ali! I didn't mean to make you worry so much!" Frisk cried. Alisa felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see a large goat woman standing in front of them. She looked at her curiously.

"Excuse me miss. I am Toriel. May I ask who you are?" She asked and Alisa nodded as she picked up Frisk and put her on her hip easily. The 11-year-old was smaller than most kids her age, weighed less too.

"Sure! I'm Alisa; Frisk here is my little cousin." She told Toriel and smiled, earning a smile back.

"It is nice to meet you Alisa. Do you have somewhere we can talk at maybe?" Toriel asked and Alisa nodded.

"Sure, my house is a bit further down the mountain. We can talk there. Frisk, you have some explaining to do. Follow me Miss Toriel." She told them and adjusted Frisk so she was giving the girl a piggy back ride before heading further down the mountain.

Sans listened in and his eye sockets widen slightly as he heard her name. He hadn't heard that name in years. He had to move to get a look at her. Once he saw her face, he grinned. It WAS the same Alisa. He almost couldn't believe his luck. He had noticed that the kid looked similar to someone but he couldn't exactly remember who. Now that he saw them by each other, Sans knew who exactly Frisk looked like.

Sans smirked slightly as he followed behind everyone. He couldn't let her know yet that he was here. No one knew of his adventures to the surface when he was younger and they didn't need to know. Once they were alone he would tell her and hopefully, she forgave him.

* * *

 **Pika: That's it for the first chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed! It's something that's been bugging my mind since I first saw Sans and heard of his abilities. This is something he could have done and it just wasn't ever heard of. What did you guys think? Chow for no my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Skelly Friend from the past chapter 2

Alisa led them to her house, happier than she had been in a long time. She had always been fascinated with the idea of monsters, ever since she was little. It was something that she adored the idea of her whole life.

"Miss Alisa, I must ask. How are you so trusting when you have never met us before?" Toriel asked her and Alisa looked at her.

"If Frisky trusts you, then you can't be bad." She replied. Frisk blushed at the nickname.

"Ali! I thought you said you weren't going to call me that anymore!" She exclaimed and Alisa smirked at the kid on her back.

"I never promised anything about that! Come on Frisk, throw me a bone, I haven't seen you in a week and was expecting the worse. Let me joke with you some, I have a week of teasing to make up." Alisa answered her cousin as they came up to their house.

It wasn't that big but it wasn't tiny. The house was two stories with four bedrooms and two bathrooms. Alisa had gotten it last year when Frisk moved in with her, though she never thought she would use the extra rooms. This was just the only house that had more than one room near the mountain that Alisa could afford, mainly because it price dropped big time because it was on the mountain. The two loved it though and took great pride in it.

"I have to call my parents and tell them about Frisk. Frisky, can you lead everyone into the living room and get them settled while I do?" She asked her charge, who nodded as she got off of Alisa's back. Alisa headed into the kitchen while Frisk led everyone into the living room. Once everyone was finished sitting somewhere, Alisa came back in, looking slightly annoyed.

"Frisk, you cause so much trouble sometimes. My parents are letting the police know to call off the search." She told her cousin. Frisk nodded before patting the seat between her and Sans on the love seat.

"Anyways, introductions are probably in order before any stories are told." She said and Toriel nodded in agreement. Papyrus, who had surprisingly been quiet the whole time, jumped up excitedly.

"MY NAME IS THE GREAT PAPYRUS. IT IS NICE TO MEET A MEMBER OF TINY HUMAN'S FAMILY!" He said. Alisa smiled at him. She recognized the named from when she little but didn't show it.

"It's nice to meet you too Papyrus." She said. He grinned happily as Undyne stood up.

"I'm Undyne! Nice to meet ya!" She yelled. Alphys looked at her new girlfriend nervously. "And this is Alphys!" Undyne added as Alphys squeaked and waved shyly. Alisa waved back.

Asgore sat nervously beside Toriel, who was glaring at him fiercely. "I am Asgore, king of the monsters." He introduced himself. Alisa nodded.

"It's nice to meet you all. As I said before I'm Alisa, Frisk's cousin and in charge of her. I also work on the mountain to take care of it. I'm also supposed to call the government to let them know if anything happens to the barrier but I don't really want to call them just yet." She told them and she leaned against the love seat slightly.

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING SANS WOULD SAY. HE IS THE ONE SITTING RIGHT BESIDE YOU." Papyrus said and Alisa looked at him in the corner of the eye. She certainly recognized him but knew that she couldn't let anyone know. Sans had told her about him not telling anyone when they were younger. No one even knew that he could teleport so teleporting outside the barrier was certainly something he couldn't explain.

"Sup." He said as he noticed her looking at him, a lazy grin on his face.

"Sup to you too." She answered and Sans grin widen slightly. The doorbell rang and Alisa got up to get it.

She opened the door to show the police. "Hello officers, how may I help you?" She asked innocently. The main officer looked at her with a blank stare.

"We are here to question the missing child Frisk." He answered and Alisa nodded.

"Well you do that. By the way boys, the barrier is broken and I have the king in my living room so I would suggest not being rude. If you would excuse me, I have calls to make." She answered back and he looked at her surprised before they walked in. Upon seeing the truth, the main officer took a step back. Alisa snickered at his reaction, earning a glare. Sans was also trying not to laugh and failing. He watched as she walked into the kitchen and decided to follow her instead of listening to Frisk tell about her adventure underground.

Walking into the kitchen, Sans watched Alisa as she argued with someone on the phone. "You can believe whatever the heck you want. Just know you can't come back on my butt when I was doing my job!" She yelled before hanging up. "Stupid government. Bunch of old dude with sticks up their butt I swear!" She said angrily and Sans laughed, making her look at him in surprise.

"Thought you weren't going to call them?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I've got Mr. high and mighty in their right now. If I don't, my butt will get chewed out for not telling them because I know that guy will call after this, hoping to get me in trouble. He hates me after last year, sorry that I don't sleep around." She told him, angry at her previous phone call. Sans laughed and walked up next to her.

"I've got a question, remember me?" He asked and Alisa smirked and nodded, crossing her arms.

"This isn't one of those soppy love stories. Of course I remember you Sans!" She told him and he grinned happily.

"Good, cause I didn't want to have to say our code word." He said and Alisa laughed.

"Oh yeah, 'Pickles like to mingle' I have to say that's still pretty funny." She laughed and he joined in. The officer walked in and looked at the two suspiciously.

"Miss Meadowia, I have to talk to you." He said emotionlessly. Alisa stopped laughing and nodded.

"I'm waiting then. Sorry but we're not in your station officer Jacob; I don't play by your rules. You can tell me now or not get the chance at all." She told him and Officer Jacob glared at her as Sans got a chair, getting comfy. He also had a bottle of ketchup that he had snatched out of the cupboard. The short skeleton was ready for the show.

"I must ask you if you know if the child's story is true or not." He said.

Alisa shook her head. "My cousin doesn't tell lies so I know it's true. That kid in there is the most honest kid you will ever meet. Anything else?" She said sweetly. He stared at her for a second before going through his papers that he held in his hands.

"No. Good day." He said before leaving with the rest of his group. Alisa yawned slightly as she stretched her arms. Some of her bones popped and Sans winced and blushed a light blue.

"Oops, sorry Sans. I didn't know that bothered you." Alisa told him and he shook his head.

"It doesn't bother me, but it does slightly rattle my bones in a different way." He told her and they both laughed. Papyrus' groan was heard from the living room.

"SANS DON'T YOU DARE POISON HUMAN'S COUSIN WITH YOUR PUNS!" He yelled, making the two laughed even harder.

"Papyrus, sorry to tell you but I'm always trying to rattle people's funny bones." Alisa called back, earning groans from everyone but Toriel and Frisk in the room.

"I now know where the kid gets her humor." Sans commented and Alisa nodded.

"Frisk was four the last time I saw you if you remember. The kid has been around puns her whole life. Her dad was a comedian." She told the skeleton. Sans looked at her slightly surprised.

"What happened to her parents? Shouldn't you tell them?" He asked and Alisa frowned and shook her head slightly.

"That's something that Frisky has to tell you." She said and he nodded. Must've been bad if she can't tell him.

"Anyways, none of you have houses yet and we have just enough room for everyone or are you guys going back underground for the night?" She asked her childhood friend and he shook his skull.

"Nah, I want to stay up here tonight. Don't want you to be bonely now?" He joked and they both started laughing again.

"SANS I SWEAR IF I HEAR ANOTHER PUN I'M GOING TO THROW YOU INTO A LAKE." Papyrus yelled at them as Alisa smirked.

"They're so humerous though Papyrus!" She yelled back.

"I WILL ALSO DO IT TO YOU HUMAN'S COUSIN!" He exclaimed and Sans and Alisa were on the floor clutching their stomachs from laughing so hard.

It's a wonder how Papyrus only heard the puns in their conversation.

* * *

 **Pika: Wow! Two chapters in one day! To answer a question in the comments, they don't even know Sans can teleport! Much less teleport to the surface. He also struggled getting to the surface by himself and if others found out, they would try to either keep him from trying or try to follow him to the surface which would be bad. Papyrus is the only one that has any idea of his teleporting abilities in the game (If I remember right). Anyways, I hope you guys liked the chapter! IF you have any questions then asked them in the comments! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	3. Chapter 3

My Skelly Friend from the Past chapter 3

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

"So, since Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, and Asgore are going back underground tonight to start with moving everyone up, only Papyrus and Sans are going to be staying here tonight?" Alisa asked and everyone nodded. Alisa had gotten a call from the government saying that they were arriving tomorrow to see the situation themselves. It was the same person she had spoken to on the phone earlier who sounded extremely angry that Alisa had been telling the truth.

"Correct. My child, are you going to come help as well or stay here with your cousin?" Toriel asked Frisk, who looked at Alisa with pleading eyes. Alisa rolled her eyes at the girl before making a shooing motion.

"Yes Frisky, you can go. Though, when you come back I want a detailed story of your adventure okay?" She told the child, who nodded before grinning and following the group out. It was only noon and they were leaving. Alisa needed to do her rounds also to make sure nothing was wrong around the large park. She had inherited the job from her parents after all, who now lived more into the city.

"HUMAN'S COUSIN, WHERE WILL WE SLEEP?" Papyrus asked after they left and she smiled at the tall skeleton. He was almost three feet taller than her; Alisa was only 5'5. She didn't like the fact that most monsters were taller than humans. It made her feel shorter than she already was. Heck, even Sans was taller than her at 5'9 while Alphys was 5'8!

"I have two extra rooms that you can pick from. I usually sleep in the basement anyways. The first two rooms are mine's and Frisk's. I'll leave my cell phone number on the counter so if you two need anything don't be afraid to call me. I have to go do my rounds." She told them and Sans looked at her curiously.

"Your rounds?" He asked and Alisa nodded.

"The land around the mountain along with the mountain itself is a national park; it has been since the time the barrier was built. The land actually belongs to my family and through a blood seal it can't be turned into anything else, nor would I turn it into anything else. The land can't be sold or given to anyone outside of the family either. I go around the area every day to make sure no one is doing anything to the land and also to make sure no one goes onto the mountain itself. Though the reason for that last one no longer exist since the barrier is now broken." Alisa explained as she put on her blue hoodie. It was late into the winter and still cold.

Sans tucked his hands in his pockets with a grin. "Mind if I join?" He asked and she nodded.

"Sure, Papyrus, will you be okay while we are gone?" She asked the tall skeleton, who nodded.

"I SHALL BE JUST FINE HUMAN'S COUSIN. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME." He exclaimed before running upstairs to pick his room.

The two shared amused looks before leaving the house. They walked in silence as Alisa took reports of the surroundings and the plants. Sans watched the woman as she did. He was slightly surprised at how much she changed in the past seven years but knew that humans aged faster than monster. Though, it still shocked him a bit.

Her dirty blonde hair had turned into a reddish color and was held into a low pony tail. Alisa's greenish silver eyes still shined with the same curiosity as it did when they first met but now also held a slightly wise look, like she knew more than she let on almost. The short girl he knew now was almost as tall as him, but Sans was still taller by a few inches. Though, he had grown also in the past seven years but not as much as her.

Alisa looked at him suddenly and smiled brightly. "Say, remember our old spot?" She asked him and Sans nodded. Alisa suddenly grabbed the short skeleton's hand before pulling him off the path. He stumbled slightly with a slight blush as she pulled him along. Sans followed the girl as she led him to a small clearing with a patch of yellow flowers in the middle. He remembered meeting the five year old when he was only seven himself. It was one of his favorite memories of their times together.

Pulling him towards the flowers, Alisa sat down and pulled him to sit next to her. "So, how's life been these past couple years?" She asked and he shrugged slightly as he fought back his blush. Sans had a major crush on Alisa when they were kids and the feelings hadn't gone away, only strengthened with time. "Well not much, Papyrus has started trying to become a royal guard and has been getting training along with spaghetti cooking lessons." He told her. He missed the times where they could talk about their daily lives and hang out. "We moved into a town named Snowdin two years ago and it's of course, always snowing there. The monsters there are really ice too." Alisa giggled at the pun and Sans' eternal grin widen slightly. He loved her laugh, even after all these years. "How about you?" He asked.

Alisa laid onto the ground. "Well, I still didn't make any friends after you disappeared. Kids thought I was weird for believing you exist. I ended up graduating high school three years early and went to collage for a while until I got Frisk. I dropped out and spent my full time taking care of her and working on the mountain. Though, I still came here every day hoping that you would come back. After all, you were my best and only friend growing up and I didn't really want to think of losing you. Once or twice I thought that maybe you got bored of me and just left." She said as tears started swelling up in her eyes.

Sans shook his head and wrapped his arms around her. "No way, I would never think that you were snow fun anymore. If anything I wondered if you ever got tired of this bonehead and would give up on me. You are the coolest human ever and I will never stop believing that." He reassured her and Alisa smile slightly as the tears streamed down her cheeks.

For the rest of the afternoon the two of them sat in silence, enjoying each other's company and glad to be reunited again.

_end of chapter_

* * *

 **Pika: That was so mushy that I was actually slightly tempted to rewrite it. So, Sans has feelings for Alisa since they were little. What about Alisa? I actually have no clue yet! Anyways hope you guys enjoyed! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	4. Chapter 4

Skelly Friend from the Past chapter 4

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

The two headed back to the house when the sun started to set. They would've left earlier but lost track of time. They would've stayed longer if they hadn't remembered the spaghetti obsessed skeleton at her house. Alisa liked pasta and always had some around so if he found it, well, Alisa hoped she still had a house standing and not on fire.

They apparently arrived just in time to see Papyrus holding a box of noodles. "HELLO HUMAN'S COUSIN AND SANS! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO MAKE MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!" He told them and Alisa shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Papyrus, you're a guest. I am not letting you cook, that would be rude of me. How about I make dinner and you can go show your brother which room you picked?" She suggested. Papyrus nodded and grabbed his brother, dragging him off. Sans looked at her like she betrayed him, making her laugh and wave as she headed into the kitchen.

Alisa pulled out a tub of homemade sauce in the freezer and put it in a pot to heat up on the stove. Grabbing a larger pot, she filled it halfway with water and let it boil. Once the water was boiling, she gently put in the noodles and let them cook until they were soft. Alisa drained the noodles before setting it in a large bowl on the table, along with the sauce next to it. "Guys, the food is ready! Come down and eat it while it's hot!" She called.

Sans teleported down as Papyrus ran to sit, somehow not noticing his brother, and helping himself to a large plate of spaghetti. Sans rolled his eyes at his brother, somehow, and grinned at Alisa, who grinned back and patted the chair next to her. He sat next to her as Alisa watched Papyrus eat the noodles happily. "Like it?" She asked as Papyrus nodded.

"THIS IS THE SECOND BEST SPAGHETTI I HAVE EVER HAD OTHER THAN MY OWN! YOU MUST TEACH ME YOUR RECIPE!" He exclaimed happily and Alisa blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks. I use my own special recipe for the sauce but the noodles I just cooked like you're supposed to and then and some spices into it as it boils. Maybe one day we can cook together and I can show you." Alisa offered with a smile and Papyrus nodded. Sans watched, slightly jealous of his brother.

Sans had no idea how to deal with his feelings. Their father, Gaster, had disappeared about a year after he had started hanging out with Alisa, he was eight and Papyrus was four when their father fell into the core and scattered into pieces. Sans remembered when he visited the day after it happened, the day before not coming at all. Alisa had been worried and curious as to what happened but stayed quiet as he cried in her eyes. It had been the time he figured out he had feelings for his human friend. At first the feelings had scared him but over time he wasn't as scared anymore. The only fear he had left was that if he ever told her then she would be disgusted and leave him. Sans didn't think he would be able to live through it and so would keep his feelings to himself. A parent was supposed to teach their children about their kind's version of love anyways and Gaster hadn't had the chance to. It would probably make this a lot easier to deal with.

"Sans. Sans. Sans you there?" Alisa's voice snapped Sans out of his thoughts and he looked at her in surprise as she giggled slightly. "You alright there Sans? You spaced out for a minute." She told him and he blushed a dark blue.

"Sorry about that. Just thinking, you know?" He told her. Alisa looked at him worriedly before nodding and turning back to her conversation with Papyrus. She would get it out of the skeleton later.

_Time skip_

After dinner, Alisa had helped Papyrus and Sans fix their rooms to their liking until they could bring their own stuff up here. Papyrus was determined to live here after finding out that Alisa liked pasta and puzzles. He had apparently looked in her hall closet and found board games and came to that conclusion. Alisa didn't mind and Sans was extremely happy about it.

"It's getting pretty late. Night guys, I'll be in the basement if you need me." Alisa said, stretching her arms as she headed off downstairs. The skeleton nodded and Sans headed off to read Papyrus a bedtime story.

It didn't take long for the tall skeleton to fall asleep. Once he was, Sans headed off downstairs to the basement. He wanted to hang out with the girl more before going to bed.

He walked into the basement and chuckled at the setup. Alisa was a major gamer and apparently, the basement was her gamer cave. The computer had three screens and sat in the corner of the large basement. A large flat screen TV was on one wall, along with multiple gaming consoles connected to it, both old and new. A large bookshelf stood in the corner filled with video games. In another corner were two bean bags and a couch sat in front of the TV, where Alisa sat playing some game.

"Having fun there?" He asked and she looked at him before nodding and patting the seat next to her. Sans teleported to her side and she smiled as she continued to play. He watched as she raced other characters on her game. It seem like they were actually other people and they were racing each other online. Alisa was in second place and right behind first.

Alisa was talking to someone online as she raced and taunting the person in first apparently. "And, set and match James! You lost!" She yelled into her headset as she past first at the last second before crossing the finish line. 'James' groaned into the headset so loud that Sans heard and Alisa laughed.

"You lose again. Anyways, be right back." She told him before taking off her headset and turning to Sans. "Anything you need my skelly friend?" She asked and Sans shrugged.

"Not really, just thought you'd be a little bonely down here." He told her and she grinned.

"So you didn't want to leave me all abone? Aww, that's so sweet of you Sans." She told him and he blushed slightly while chuckling.

"Yeah and maybe tickle your funny bone while I'm down here or even rib you on." He answered and they busted out laughing. They kept telling jokes and bad puns to each other for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Pika: I really didn't know how to end this chapter so I'm gonna leave it there XP. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

My skelly friend from the past chapter 5

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

 **Pika: So since there are many questions that people want answers too, I shall answer them up here!**

 **Imnotraven16: Well I don't know who this alias is that you speak of but yes no one knows if Alisa likes Sans or not, not even the author. Also to your second question, Alisa is a hard core gamer.**

 **GamerGIRL14: That's a good idea! I have to use that in later chapters, maybe the next one or the one after that if it can follow up what I write in this chapter (haven't exactly written it before answering these XD).**

 **I will start answering comments up here so if you ask a question I will answer it here and I will probably start giving thank you's to those who just regularly comment something nice. Enjoy the chapter! Undertale is owned by Toby Fox and not me!**

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

Sans yawned as he woke up. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was still in the basement with Alisa. They had apparently shifted in the night because he was lying down while Alisa is in his lap. Their faces were also inches apart. He felt his face heat up slightly as a bright blue blush appeared on his face.

Alisa shifted slightly in her sleep as her face crept closer. Sans blushed even more before gently shaking her. "Alisa, wake up. It's morning." He said softly. It wasn't like he didn't like the position they were in, it's just that he didn't want her to freak out.

Alisa grumbled and yawned as she opened her eyes to see herself inches away from Sans' face. She blushed before getting out of his lap. "Sorry!" She said frantically as she got out of his lap and sat on the other side of the couch.

Alisa looked at her lap before getting up and starting to go upstairs. "I'm going to make breakfast, coming?" She asked and Sans nodded before following behind her. They went upstairs to see the sun was just now rising and surprisingly, Papyrus was not up yet.

"I'm going to check on Paps. Call if you need me." He told her and she nodded as Sans ran upstairs. He mentally kicked himself for making it as awkward as he did.

Alisa sighed before going into the kitchen to make pancakes. Once the first batch is in the pan, the door swings open and Frisk runs in, followed by Toriel and Asgore. "Hey Frisky. You three came just as I was starting on breakfast. It'll be done in a few minutes." She told them and they nodded as Papyrus and Sans came downstairs to greet them.

"Hey Tori and Kiddo. Hey King fluffybuns. My friend's bakery burned down last week, his business is TOAST." Sans joked and Toriel, Frisk, Alisa, and Sans all laughed as Asgore rolled his eyes and Papyrus sighed.

"BROTHER PLEASE REFRAME FROM SAYING PUNS THIS EARLY IN THE MORNING! YOU ALREADY WOKE UP BEFORE ME!" Papyrus yelled and Frisk looked at Sans shocked before giggling. Alisa quirked an eyebrow at her cousin before flipping the pancakes on the stove.

"How about you all wait in the living room while I finish making breakfast? Frisky, come and help me with breakfast. I wanna hear about your journey." Alisa told them and they nodded as Frisk went to help her cousin while everyone else went to the living room.

"So, you're up really early Ali." Frisk stated as she help pour the next batch of pancakes. Alisa blushed slightly and nodded, remembering how she and Sans woke up that morning.

"Yeah, Sans and I were hanging out in the basement last night and we fell asleep." Alisa admitted as she put the finished pancakes on a plate.

"Oh yeah, you two knew each other before right?" Frisk asked. She was the only one Alisa ever told about her and Sans' friendship, since the two were extremely close ever since Frisk was born.

"Yeah now shush before someone hears you. Sans didn't tell anyone about that so don't you dare say a word." Alisa reminded her cousin, who nodded and grinned at her.

"I think you like him." Frisk teased and Alisa blushed slightly as she stared at her cousin in shock.

"F-frisk! Of course I like him, he's my friend!" Alisa answered as she finished the pancakes, a large stack on each of the six plates that had been set out.

Frisk shakes her head. "I mean like like Ali! He totally like likes you!" She told her. Alisa blushed a bright red.

"You are seeing thing Frisky. Anyways, help me carry these plates into the living room. I will get that story out of you later. We have the government coming over soon and personally I want to eat before get annoyed by them and their pompous butts." Alisa reminded and Frisk giggled before taking two of the plates into the living room while Alisa grabbed a tray and put the remaining four on it to carry into the room.

Frisk smirked as she followed, she is so getting those two together if that's the last thing she does.

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

A knock sounded on Alisa's door as she got up to get it. A few government members were there, along with the press. She internally sighed. "One second, I will go get their king." She told them before shutting the door and walking back.

Everyone looked at her as she walked in and sighed. "The government is here, Asgore, they want to talk to you. Do you want to go outside and talk or talk in here?" She asked him. Asgore stood, since the living room ceiling was actually quite high and he could stand comfortably, before motioning outside.

"I think it might be better to speak outside. In case, hopefully not though, things turn sour?" Asgore suggested and everyone nodded before heading to the entrance of the house.

Alisa opened the door again and held it for everyone to step out. "He wishes to speak outside if you don't mind." She said as the government members glared at her. Alisa smirked slightly; she loved annoying the heck out of the government people. They always try to boss her around but don't really succeed since they can't really do anything to her on the mountain's grounds. Since there's also a town on the edge of it, she never has to leave the grounds either.

Alisa brings out chairs for everyone to sit, with the help of Sans, before also bringing out lemonade. It was early morning but the sun was already beating down and made it extremely hot. (We going to say that it's sometime in the summer okay? Okay.) Asgore and Toriel were talking with the government officials as half of the press recorded it while the other half interviewed the rest of them.

One press member tried to interview Alisa but got a fierce glare before she walked away, refusing to be interviewed. Frisk got bombarded with questions before Sans pulled her out of the group surrounding the kid. Papyrus and Sans got a few press members and handled them in different ways. Papyrus answered happily and excitedly, talking about how he and Frisk met and became friends. Sans barely answered anything and if he did it was short or with a pun, so they eventually left him alone and went to Papyrus. Alphys and Undyne also showed up and were bombarded with questions as well.

Sans sat down by Alisa, who was sitting on the sidelines drinking strawberry lemonade. "Sup, having fun over here?" He asked and she nodded.

"Tons, you having fun with those questions?" Alisa shot back and he shrugged.

"My puns didn't really tickle their funny bones." Sans joked and Alisa giggled slightly.

"I guess they didn't want to rib you on huh?" She answered and the two were howling with laughter at that. A reporter heard the two and turned to them suddenly.

"May I ask, are you two dating?" The reporter asked and they looked at her in shock.

"Who the heck asks someone that? We met yesterday, no we are not dating! Go mind your own business! You people need to stay out of other people's business!" Alisa yelled at the reporter before standing up and walking off, needing to go cool down before she punched the person.

Sans also walked away from the shocked reporter, but in a different direction. Once he was out of sight, he teleported to Alisa, who was kicking a tree.

"What did that tree do to you or is it oak-y with you kicking it?" He asked as she looked at him.

"Sorry but I'm a little over-elm-ed at the moment. I don't like being interviewed." She answered as she stopped kicking the tree to sit by it.

"Could tell. Want to go and play some more video games to cool off?" Sans asked and Alisa nodded before grabbing his hand and the two teleporting to go spend the rest of the day playing video games.

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

 **Pika: Hoped you enjoyed! Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	6. Chapter 6

My skelly Friend from the past chapter 6

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

Pika: Hey guys! How's it going?! Yeah, I know I haven't updated all week and I apologize for that but I can't exactly update much on the weekdays because of school and stuff a lot of the time and I can't stay up late, like I'm doing now (it's like 1 am here XD), and it gets hard. Not to mention I am trying to start writing longer chapters for you guys and that takes a little more time. Anyways… onto the questions!

Imnotraven16: No she doesn't like interviews. Hates them after the incident involving Frisk living with her, which will be touched upon in the next few upcoming chapters.

Kiryma (guest): James got dunked on big time! We can honestly say he had a bad time against Sans. Anyways, to answer your question, I stated earlier that the government is technically her boss. Since the land around and on the mountain is her land and also a national park, she gets money from them. Best part, they can't fire her or try to take the land.

gameGIRL14: Yeah, I bet they would. Never had to experience that XD. Who DOESN'T want to see a jelly Sans? Nah, Alisa probably won't notice him acting weird, she's a bit (a lot) dense.

Thank you to everyone else that commented and I am sorry that I did not address you all but I did not want this one part being over a thousand.

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

 _ **I may be posting one of my stories from wattpad on here, what do you guys think? It's an Undertale story and I'm actually planning on it to be a trilogy. Let me know if I should or not in the comments! Now to the chapter!**_

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

"WHAT?! YOU'RE FRIENDS WITH MONSTERS!" James yelled through the headset and Alisa as Sans snickered beside her.

"Yeah I am. It's no big deal so there's no reason to start screaming at me." She told her friend as the three of them played CoD. Of course, James didn't know who 'Comedian_Sans21' was and just thought it was a friend of Alice's playing with them. Well, he wasn't wrong.

"But they're monsters! You are so lucky to live on the mountain and be able to meet all of them. Maybe I should move over there... Damn it!" James cursed as Sans chuckled as he landed another head shot to him.

"Get dunked on!" Yelled Sans and Alisa rolled her eyes before nudging him.

"Be nice Sans. Also, James, didn't you watch the news about the monsters earlier? I was on there for a few minutes or so. I know they talked about me quite a bit, the press love me. Feeling isn't mutual though, I don't like my picture being taken, much less being put on TV without my consent." Alisa told them as she shot another person on James' team. They were playing team Deathmatch and Sans and Alisa were on one team while James was on the other side, and losing badly.

"Wait, that was you?! Damn Alisa you're hot." James complimented and Alisa blushed. Sans growled under his breath as he scooted closer to her.

"Hehe thanks James, though you've seen me before on skype." Alisa told him as Sans pulled the mic away from his mouth to growl some more without them noticing.

"I've told you before that I don't pay attention. Wait… Does that mean that Sans is that shorter skeleton?!" James exclaimed. Sans adjusted his mic to answer.

"Yep, I bet this news really rattled your bones." Sans joked and Alisa giggled, making him grin widely at her.

"Holy hell that means I'm getting owned by a skeleton." James said and Alisa rolled her eyes.

"No, you're getting dunked on while we have skele-fun beating you to the bone. Don't worry, when we are skele-done you will have a skele-ton of deaths and we'll be tickling our funny bones in victory. Don't think we are ribbing you on about this either. (I died of laughter writing this XD)" She shot out and Sans fell to the floor in laughter as James groaned loudly.

"Fuck you and your puns." He said as the match ended. Sans ended with three deaths and twelve kills. James had 12 deaths and five kills. Alisa beat them both with one death and 22 kills.

"Sorry, I don't want to go to the bone zone right now. Talk later James." Alisa joked as she ended the call and left the game. Sans did the same as he struggled to stop laughing. He loved this girl so much it was unbelievable.

"Oak-y I get it Sans, I'm pretty humerous but you don't have to die of laughter in my basement. That'll look bad for me." She told him and Sans only laughed harder.

He hoped he never lost her again.

_Time skip_

Alisa groaned as her phone rang. It's been a week since the monsters had arrived at the surface and Frisk had gone back to school three days ago. Alisa had also been getting a lot of calls from the school about students messing with Frisk and trying to attack the girl. She was tired of the calls.

"Hello?" She asked as she picked up the phone. Sans walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of ketchup. Instead of building houses like everyone else, he and his brother decided to move in with Alisa and Frisk. The two girls loved the idea, though Alisa now had to go to the store more to buy spaghetti ingredients and ketchup because of the two.

"Hello Miss Meadowia. I am calling about Frisk. You see today they got ganged up by a bunch of different kids and got beaten badly and now is going to the hospital but don't worry we are punishing the students responsible-!" The principal spoke through the phone until Alisa had enough.

"Frisk is going to the hospital?! Oh no, this is the last straw. You say you punish these students but I know you're not really. I want those kids expelled and their parents can pay Frisk's medical bill or I will sue your ass you hear me?! Goodbye." Alisa cut him off before hanging up and going to grab her keys to her car. Sans looked at her and followed her into the living room.

"What's the matter Alisa? Is the kiddo alright?" He asked worriedly. She looked at him as she suddenly broke down, making Sans even more worried as he dropped his bottle of ketchup to kneel down beside her. He knew Alisa was strong and so to see her like this was weird and he didn't like it one bit.

"Ever since Frisk went back to school, she has been getting beaten up, you know that. She was also bullied last year but not nearly as bad. The principal was the one that just called and said that it got so bad today that she had to be sent to the hospital. I'm just so worried about her Sans. I don't have anywhere else I can send her to then there and I can't home school her." She cried as she clung to his jacket. Sans rubbed her back as she did so.

"Well, how about this? Tori wants to be a teacher and is trying to open up a school, they're actually already building it on the other side of the mountain already. How about until then, Tori can tutor the kiddo. I can teach them science and math while Tori teaches them English and Reading. We can get everyone else to help with any of the other subjects as well." Sans suggested and Alisa looked at him, her eyes slightly puffy from crying.

"Really? You would do that for me Sans?" She asked and he smiled slightly and nodded. Alisa suddenly hugged him tightly, making the skeleton stumble slightly at the unexpected shift. "Thank you so much Sans!" Alisa exclaimed as she hugged him. He grinned and hugged her back, loving the feeling of it.

"No problem Alisa. Come on; let's go check on the kiddo okay?" He asked and she nodded as she grabbed her keys again, they had dropped when she hugged him.

"Okay! Let's go!" She said as she walked to the door. He followed her and was confused when she suddenly stopped.

"Something the matter Alisa?" He asked and she turned to him before suddenly placing a kiss to his cheek. Alisa blushed slightly as she pulled away.

"Thanks again Sans." She said quietly before walking out the door to her car. Sans stood there for a moment before raising a hand to his cheek, a large grin appearing on his face.

Maybe he did have more of a chance than he thought and that filled him with determination.

_To the hospital_

Alisa rushed in and to the counter. "I am looking for Frisk Meadowia, I am her cousin and her legal guardian Alisa Meadowia." Alisa stated and the woman looked at her computer before nodding and writing something down.

"Room 254." The woman stated and Alisa nodded before going to the elevator. Sans followed closely behind, not wanting to lose the girl.

They got on the elevator and waited in silence as it rose to the correct floor before getting off and going to Frisk's hospital room. They walked in to see Frisk was lying in the bed, their eye patched up, along with their nose. A cast was on her left leg and it was propped up by the ceiling. Several bruises could be seen on the small girl's arms as she slept, probably with the help of medicine. Alisa and Sans both gasp as they went to the side of her bed.

"Oh my gosh, Frisk…" Alisa trailed off as she sat on the side of the bed. Sans pulled off Frisk's medical report from the end of the bed and read it to her.

"Her leg is broken but it was a clean spilt, fractured nose, severe black eye, along with her ribs severely bruises and a bunch of bruises and cuts along the body. It could be worse at least." Sans said, trying to make the situation a little better as Alisa nodded.

"Yeah… Those kids are going to pay for what they did to Frisk though. They hurt my cousin before but this is the last straw." Alisa growled out, clenching her hand into a fist.

Frisk shifted slightly and opened her eyes. "A-Ali? Sans? W-where am I?" Frisk asked quietly and Alisa instantly knelt beside her and started to pet her head softly, brushing Frisk's hair back.

"You're at the hospital. You got beat up pretty bad at school. How are you feeling?" She asked her cousin and Frisk winced slightly as she tried to move.

"Like I got hit by one of Papyrus' bone attacks." Frisk said as Sans and Alisa both chuckled quietly at this. The doctor came in and looked at them.

"Hello, are you Frisk's guardian?" He asked Alisa and she nodded. He nodded as he read something on his clipboard. "Frisk will have to stay the night to make sure nothing else is wrong with them but they can leave in the morning." He told her and Alisa nodded.

"Thanks Doctor." She said and he nodded before leaving. Alisa frowned slightly as she crossed her arms. "I want to talk you home tonight though Frisk. It's not fair." She told the other members of the room and Sans chuckled before rubbing her back slightly.

"It's fine Alisa. I'll come with you in the morning to pick up the kiddo and we can go to Grillby's together. How does that sounds?" He asked and Alisa nodded. Grillby had moved his restaurant up to the surface and they had gone a few times since he had reopened.

"Sure, how does that sound Frisk?" Alisa asked the girl and Frisk nodded before yawning. Alisa noticed that it was almost the end of visiting hours and they needed to leave before Papyrus had a heart attack. They didn't exactly tell anyone where they were going.

"Looks like we have to leave now Frisky. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Alisa told her and Frisk nodded. The older girl smiled and gave her a light hug and a gentle kiss on the forehead before they left. Sans smiled slightly at Alisa as they left. She seemed slightly happier, knowing that Frisk was alright. He didn't like her being sad, it made him feel horrible inside.

Alisa smiled at him as they walked out and Sans smiled back. He would protect that smile, no matter what. That was a promise that he didn't plan on ever breaking.

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

Pika: Oh no! Poor Frisk is in the hospital! Don't worry, she won't be there for long. So, much fluff with Sans and Alisa, along with Sans getting a bit jealous of James. What will happen next time? Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!


	7. Chapter 7

My Skelly Friend From the Past chapter 7

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

 **Titanicdragon – Glad chu do!**

 **IGotBoredAndChangedMyName – My gosh XD XD XD XD XD**

 **Awesomenesss-sama – Chu say that but Sans will get jealous and James was in fact flirting with Alisa so uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh James may have a bad time ;)**

 **Angel of Randomosity – I'm sorry. *hands chu a frisk plush***

 **WolfChild23 – Glad I'm not the only one that did that. :D**

 **StarBee24 – Ohhhhhhh yeah!**

 **MoonlitCresent – Human Doctors don't know that and would get suspicious if she mysteriously suddenly healed back to full health, trust me I want to though.**

 **Undertario – Im glad Chu like my stories! Also, the trilogy is posted if chu want to read it!**

 **BatmanRules256: Yep, much Suspense!**

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

 **Pika: Hey Guys! Sorry it took me a while to actually post a chapter, school has me busy and I can't write all the time. Not to mention I was hanging out with family and friends during the weekend.**

 **Sans: I also joined these A/N things so she won't be BONEly.**

 **Pika: *giggles* Chu say that yet I know I didn't invite chu and instead chu snuck in behind me.**

 **Sans: *shrugs* Whatever, Don't sweat it P. Nothing gets under a skeleton's skin.**

 **Pika: *sighs* Toby Fox owns Undertale but I own my OCs and my own ideas that I made.**

 **Sans: say P, while the kiddos are reading the chapter, wanna go to Grillby's.**

 **Pika: Hmm. Why am I even thinking? Sure! *follows Sans to Grillby's***

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

Alisa and Sans did go back the next morning to pick up Frisk before going to Grillby's for brunch. Frisk had to use crutches until her leg healed and even then, was supposed to stay in bed. That's the reason why she was now riding in Alisa's arms while Sans carried the kid's crutches.

"Hey Frisky, ready for some food at Grillby's?" Alisa asked, earning an eager nod from Frisk. Sans smiled at the two before opening the door to the friendly bar.

"After you, maladies." Sans said in a fake British accent and the two girls laughed before Alisa curtsied.

"Thank you very much kind sir." She answered back before giggling and walking inside. Sans chuckled slightly before following them in and going to their usual spot at the front. Sitting down, Alisa sat Frisk between them as Sans placed her crutches beside her.

Sans waved Grillby over. "Hey Grillby, can we have two set of fries, a bottle of ketchup, and a smoothie for the kiddo? They had a rough day yesterday and got pretty beat up." Sans explained and Grillby nodded before heading to the back for the order. Alisa yawned slightly as she stretched her arms and looked around. Since it was morning time, the place was almost empty.

She thought of the first time she came, how nice everyone was to her and Frisk even though they were different. It was something she wasn't use to and she loved the feeling.

Though, in reality, Alisa loved anything that had to do with Sans. She loved his smile, his laugh, and his jokes. It would be a shame if she lost him again. Though it's not like she could tell him her feelings. That she had crushed on the skeleton since they were little.

"Something bugging you Lis? Lis? Alisa?" Sans called and broke her out of her thoughts as Alisa looked over to see a worried smile on his face, along with Frisk looking at her with a knowing expression.

"Hmm, oh yeah I'm fine just thinking. What were you saying?" She asked, attempting to turn the attention from her, it luckily worked and Sans went back to talking about some prank he did as Alisa sighed softly.

Guess that secret is going to remain as it is, a secret.

_time skip_

The three arrived home and were met with a party. "SURPRISE!" Everyone said as a sign dropped down, reading 'get well soon Frisk!' Frisk looked at everything in awe as she got out of Alisa's arms and looked at all the decorations.

Toriel came up to the three and knelt down to Frisk's height. "How are you feeling my child? We were all worried about you and decided to throw you this party for when you got home. Do you like it?" She asked and Frisk nodded before hugging her.

"This is so nice, thank you!" Frisk exclaimed and Toriel smiled before hugging back. Alisa smiled at this and headed off to talk to the others. Sans made a motion to follow her but was stopped by Alphys.

"U-umm S-Sans? I h-have a q-question to a-ask. D-did G-Gaster e-ever e-explain S-skeleton m-monsters l-love to y-you or n-no?" She stuttered out and Sans shook his head as he watched Alisa walk away. He would catch up to her later after he was done talking to Alphys.

"Nah he fell into the core before he could. He was actually going to tell me about it that day…" Sans trailed off with a sad tone as he thought about his and Papyrus' father, Gaster, who was the royal scientist at the time.

"W-well I h-have s-some b-books on s-skeletons t-that h-he w-wrote f-for you a-and Papyrus i-is y-you want t-them. T-they're a-at m-mine's and U-undyne's h-house." She told him and Sans' eye sockets widen in shock.

"Books? Why didn't you tell me earlier Alphys?!" Sans asked her and she laughed quietly.

"I f-forgot a-about t-them s-since t-they w-were in s-storage a-and also…" She trailed off with a small smirk and her nervousness disappeared. "I've noticed you checking out Alisa a lot and wondered if you knew about skeleton monsters' version of love."

Sans skull turned bright blue as he looked at her in surprise before chuckling nervously. "You caught me Alphys, Alisa has got my skelly heart alright?" He answered as he watched Alisa laughing at something Mettaton told her, making jealousy swell inside him.

"Well do you want to come over and get them now or later?" Alphys asked, happy about her ship possibly becoming real in the future.

Sans looked at her and nodded. "Sure, I'll come get them now if you don't mind; Alisa and I have a tournament tonight." He told her and she nodded before motioning to the door. They quickly told the others before heading over to Alphys' and Undyne's new house. It was time for Sans to get some answers.

_time skip_

After an hour or two, everyone had left to give Frisk space to recover. She couldn't eat monster food and instantly heal because humans would get suspicious and interactions with the races were still kind of sketchy.

Papyrus and Frisk had already gone to bed and Alisa had fallen asleep a few minutes after the tournament, leaving Sans to the books that his father wrote. He knew exactly what to look for first and searched the books for it.

He quickly found the page, written in wing ding was a page named " _Skeleton Monster Love."_ Sans quickly cast a quick glance at Alisa, glad to see her still asleep a few feet away.

He read the page quickly, _'Skeletons are a bit different than most monsters, in more ways than one, especially when it comes to the subject of love. Most would believe that we skeletons could not fall in love, but that is not the truth. We can love like any other monster but only differently. Skeletons in fact have soul mates, or have another in the world that is a match for them. A skeleton can find their soul mate as early as eight years in human years and there are many signs of this. A skeleton will feel a weight on their chest, where a human's heart would be, whenever they meet their mate. They will strive to make their mate happy, and to never make them sad. When another male speaks to their mate, other than the mate's family members, a skeleton will feel strong jealousy towards that male. They will also feel extremely protective of their mate and will do whatever possible to make sure their mate is always happy. These are the most obvious signs of a skeleton who has found their soul mate.'_ There was more but Sans had read enough to know.

 _ **Alisa was his soul mate.**_

 **_End of chapter_**

 **Pika: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!**

 **Sans: You already said that.**

 **Pika: And I will say it again, It took me two more days than it should have! UGHHHHHHHH!**

 **Sans: Calm down, you aren't that much of a bonehead.**

 **Pika: SANS! REALLY NOW CHU ARE CALLING ME A BONEHEAD?! Ugh, this skelly. Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!**


	8. Chapter 8

My Skelly Friend From the Past Chapter 8

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

BatmanRules256: Yeah totally. If I get a bunch of request for it I may write about it. Dunno though!

Angel of Randomosity: True. Buttttttt he's too much of a cinnamon bun to learn about Mates yet!

Awesomenesss-sama: Well, She's gotta tease him, her ship is destined to sail after all!

Undertario: I know it is. I'm not gonna lie, the idea of soul mates didn't come in until I actually thought about it and thought it would be a nice touch :3

gameGIRL14: Welllllllllllllll she may end up finding the books cleaning up one day butttttttttttttttttttt who knows (omg the spoilers right here and I literally just thought that XD)

StarBee24: Well, I can't exactly beat up little kids on camera, sorry. Though Sans is showing them a bad time as we speak.

Ilypod: DUN WORRY I WILL!

MoonlitCresent: Chur answer, magic. My theory is that they can produce like humans, skeletons at least, and can summon the parts by strong sexual emotions or on their own, meaning they can't always control their little friend (THAT SOUNDED WEIRD!)

Drakon Silverwing: Thank Chu! I actually do plan on writing actual books in the future, once I'm better at writing and stuff, but I'm glad chu like it!

LittleLizzyGaming: OMG CHU ARE RIGHT AND CHU ARE A DOCTOR WHO FAN YAY! (I only have like one friend who likes doctor who and she lives in England while I'm in the states so I don't get to talk to her much cause of a six hour time difference)

Kiryma (guest): Yeah he is and he may be visiting in this chapter or the next, I dunno yet.

Chaotic Jeli: *falls out of bed reading comment from laughing too hard* THE PUNNY PUNS ARE KILLING ME! Dun worry Frisk will, along with everyone else cause Alisa is dense (shes my OC and gets that trait from me XP) . I probably will, and may steal some eggcellent puns from chu sorry. I'm actually thinking of a fight happening for when someone starts flirting with Alisa and Sans gets really jealous or something, I dunno though. I wish chu could send me the milk bottle sans, that would be kawaii! AND I WILL STAY DETERMINED! OH and I'm fine with long replies cause that mean that chu really liked the story to me and that chu have a skeleton of things to say!

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

Pika: Oh Gosh, why school, why? WHY DO CHU MAKE WRITING SO HARD TO DO?!

Sans: P Clam down.

Pika: *Looks at Sans* Really Sans? Clam? Nothing about oceans here.

Sans: I sea that.

Pika: Whale then, enjoy the chapter everyone!

{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}

Alisa whistled slightly as she walked through town, looking around at the different stores that lined the streets. Frisk was now doing homeschool and Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus, and Toriel were all the girl's teachers for many different subjects.

When word got out about Frisk being brutally attacked at school and the principal doing nothing to stop it when similar things were happening before, the principal was fired and the students were expelled immediately after a new principal was assigned.

Alisa also sued the kids and won forty thousand, ten thousand from each, to help pay for Frisk's medical bills. Sans had also offered to give them a bad time, but Alisa declined the offer, saying that she didn't want him to kill the kids.

It had been two weeks since the incident and thanks to small amounts of monster food, Frisk was recovering much faster. She had even already gotten the cast off and was now only wearing a brace. The doctors slightly questioned it but chalked it up to her being an incredibly fast healer. No one was going to correct them that it was because of magic, don't need them getting greedy after all.

Frisk's parents' death date was tomorrow and Alisa knows her little cousin was dreading the day. So, tomorrow they were going to go to the cemetery and visit her parents' grave before Alisa was going to take them places and buy them stuff to get their mind off of it. Of course, she didn't tell any of their monster friends yet but she didn't exactly plan to tell them. It was something that she felt Frisk wanted to do alone.

After buying some flowers, Alisa brought them to the house and hid them from the skelebros before they came home with Frisk from teaching her at Toriel's.

Alisa yawned as she went downstairs to go make dinner. She was a bit startled, however, when she saw Sans at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her. "Hey Ali." He said as he saw her walk down the stairs.

"Hey Sans, what's up? You guys aren't supposed to be home for another hour." She asked as she walked towards the kitchen. Sans followed behind her as she started fixing up the things she needed for dinner, vegetable soup.

"Umm. Well I had a question I wanted to ask you in private." Sans said and looked to the side to hide his blush. Alisa looked over at him as she set the pot of water on the stove to boil while cooking some meat in a pan to add in.

"What is it Sans?" Alisa questioned as she turned to him.

Sans' blush brightened slightly as he looked at her. "I wanted to know maybe next week you wanted to go out somewhere?" He asked. Alisa stared at him in surprise before blushing.

"Umm, sure Sans. Is this like a date or…?" She trailed off and looked at him as Sans became even more blue.

"It can be either one you want I guess." He answered and Alisa nodded before smiling lightly.

"Can't wait Sans." She replied. Alisa wondered how this week would go.

_End of chapter_

Pika: I am so so so SO sorry this took so long and is so short but I have been busy and I want to have Frisk's parents' grave thing in the next chapter. Anyways, chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika!


	9. Chapter 9

**BatmanRules256: yeah I'm actually trying on writing long chapters but it's a work in progress.**

 **Angel of Randomosity: cuteness and sadness always go together, don't they?**

 **Awesomenesss-sama: sorry!**

 **Undertario: kinda does sound hilarious. XD (niceeeeeee)**

 **MoonlitCresent: this isn't rated M... Yet.**

 **Hiya (guest): I'm sorry but I don't use others people's OCs.**

 **StarBee24: yep!**

 **KyaraDoesFanfics: I'm glad chu do!**

 **Kayla Is Purple (guest): I'm glad chu like it and I do have a wattpad! It's Pikagirl556.**

 **FanGirlingOverEVERTHING: that's good! I'm glad chu like this story and I try to update as soon as I can!**

 **Cartoon Krazy04 (guest): thanks!**

 **VerinKazuto: Okay! I'm glad that chu think I got Sans and Papyrus right (they're my favorites too)**

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

 **Pika: GUYS IM BACK!**

 **Sans: hey kiddos.**

 **Pika: so this chapter is going to be a bit sad but a bit eventful. Frisk and Alisa go to the cemetery!**

 **Sans: that sounds killer.**

 **Pika: gosh. No Sans. I don't own Undertale.**

 **{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}{|}**

"Frisk... Frisk wake up kiddo..." Alisa called out softly. She had texted Toriel already to let them know that Frisk wouldn't be able to come over today for home schooling but didn't answer on it anymore.

Frisk woke up and looked at Alisa sleepily. "What is it Ali...?" She asked. The older girl smiled softly.

"We're going to visit your parents' graves today okay? Come on, I've laid out some clothes for you." Alisa told her softly and Frisk nodded before getting up and getting dress into the dark blue dress with purple stripes and a pair of black leggings and matching flats. Alisa was already dressed in a lighter blue dress and nude leggings, along with a pair of black boots. She had a bag in one hand along with the flowers in the other. "Want to hold the flowers?" Alisa asked and Frisk nodded, taking the flowers in her hands. It was an iris and carnation bouquet.

Alisa left a note boy Papyrus and Sans to tell them where they were going before heading to the car. Alisa left the bag in the trunk as they drove off to the cemetery.

_slight time skip_

Sans walked downstairs and looked around, confused. Usually Alisa would be making breakfast by now. He walked into the kitchen and noticed the note Alisa left. **Dear Sans and Papyrus, Sorry that Frisk and I aren't here when you guys wake up and there's no breakfast. We're going to be gone most of the day. If you need me, don't forget to call. - Alisa.**

Sans looked at the note and frowned lightly. Why didn't she say what they were going to do?

He pulled out his phone and quickly called Alisa. After a few rings, she answered. "Hello?" Alisa asked.

"Hey, you never said where you two were going. I was wondering." He answered.

Alisa covered the speaker and said something to Frisk before answering. "We're at the cemetery visiting Frisk's parents' graves." She told him and Sans' eye sockets widen in shock.

"The kid's parents are dead?" He asked, then felt stupid. Of course they were if they had buried them.

"Yeah, umm, how about you come meet us here and I'll explain it okay? I don't feel comfortable talking about this over the phone." Alisa said and Sans nodded, already writing on the paper that he had gone as well so Papyrus wouldn't freak out about him gone.

"Sure, I'll be there in a second." Sans answered before hanging up. He was getting some answers apparently.

_with Frisk and Alisa_

Alisa put her phone away when the call ended and looked at Frisk, who was sitting beside her parents' graves and talking about the recent events.

"Sans said that he's coming okay. Do you want me to tell him what happen or do you want to Frisk?" Alisa asked her cousin. The girl looked up at her guardian and shook her head.

"I can tell him Ali." Frisk answered and Alisa nodded. That was when Sans teleported next to Alisa. They both looked at him as he put on a sad grin towards Frisk.

"Hey kiddo." Sans said and Frisk smiled at him sadly.

"Hi Sans..." Frisk said softly and Sans looked at Alisa, slightly worried.

"Frisk, you sure you don't want me to tell him?" Alisa asked and Frisk shook her head.

"I can tell." The smaller girl answered before grabbing Sans' hand and pulling him to sit beside her, Alisa sat on the other side of Frisk.

"It's fine if you don't want to kiddo. I won't mind you telling a fibula." Sans joked, trying to lighten up the mood slightly. Frisk smile widen slightly and Alisa rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

She shook her head. "No... Its fine, I can tell you. After all, you and Ali are my OTP." Frisk said with a small giggle, earning a blush from both Sans and Alisa.

"Whatever kid." Sans said.

((I'm going into **_bold italics_** for this part so be warned if chu don't want to hear of minor character death, skip this part until there is no more **_bold italics_**. Also skip if chu are weak at mind, weak-stomach, or talk of blood makes chu sick. Slightly graphic warning.))

 ** __flashback__**

 ** _Frisk and Alisa sat in the backseat of the car as Frisk's mom and dad sat in the front. The two girls were playing around and joking about random things._**

 ** _"Hey Frisky, why didn't the skeleton go to the party?" Alisa asked with a grin._**

 ** _"Why Ali?" Frisk asked back, tilting her head slightly._**

 ** _"He had no body to go with!" Alisa finished and the whole car was filled with laughter._**

 ** _"Good one Kiddo. Say, maybe you can come with me to my next gig and learn some tricks for your good old uncle Dave." Frisk's Dad said and Alisa's eyes sparkled._**

 ** _"Really?! Can I Uncle!?" She asked excitedly and he laughed and nodded._**

 ** _"Sure thing kid." He told her as Frisk's mom and Alisa's aunt Melody giggled slightly._**

 ** _This is when things went sour._**

 ** _They were all talking and joking when the car hit. Alisa had seen the car and yelled out, causing Uncle Dave to swerve and saving Frisk from being smashed by the car. Alisa had unbuckled hers and Frisk's seatbelt and threw them both to the floor as something went through the windshield and through where their necks had been moments before. The two were the only survivors of the crash._**

 ** _It had been a drunk driver who had sped a red light. He had died on impact, Frisk's parents were much much worse._**

 ** _Frisk's dad's head got cut clean off. It had rolled completely out of the car and was still there when the paramedics got Frisk and Alisa out of the car, both unconscious._**

 ** _Frisk's mom had been impaled in the heart. Blood oozed out of her mouth as she stared lifelessly in front of her. Alisa was glad neither hadn't been awake to see that._**

 ** __end of Flashback__**

Sans stared at the two in shock. They had been there, just a few feet away, from where Frisk's parents died and themselves almost dying as well. Frisk was crying now, Alisa holding the child in her arms as she did.

"Hey Kiddo. I know the feeling of dead parents, trust me. Imagine my shock and regret of having left my dad at his job only for an hour later to find out he had fallen into the core. Right before that me and him having a huge fight because he was overworking himself and not taking care of me and Paps because he was grieving over my mom? That's why I was crying that day I came up Alisa, cause my Dad had died, right after I told him I hated him." Sans confessed. Alisa smiled lightly at him before pulling him into the hug.

They stayed like that for a good while. The three just hugging and crying some. It was quiet between the three but they were fine with it, welcomed the silence really. It gave them all the quiet they needed to think.

Frisk looked between the two young adults and smiled slightly. She wished the two would just confessed already and stop beating around the bush. (Really Frisk? XD) She needed help though, and knew several monsters that would help her.

Alisa smiled slightly as she pulled away the hug, blushing slightly. Sans face had been mere inches from her own and it wouldn't be a lie to say she hadn't been tempted to close the gap between her lips and his teeth. "Well, Frisk we should hurry up and get on the road again. We have a few more places to go today." She announced.

Sans nodded and pulled away as well, standing up. He had also been tempted to close the distance between the two moments earlier. "Yeah, you two have fun. I'll go back to the house and make sure Paps doesn't burn it down with his cooking adventures." Sans told the two and turned to leave but a small hand grabbing his own stopped him. He looked down at Frisk, who had been the one to stop him.

"Come with us Sans! Please!" Frisk asked him. Sans looked at Alisa, silently asking her if it was alright. She laughed softly and nodded, loving how her cousin could bring the skeleton to do anything for her.

"Alright fine Kiddo. I'll come." He answered with a grin. Frisk cheered and started dragging him and Alisa to the car, making them both laugh and follow.

_End of chapter_

 **Pika: Whelp. That was... something. Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay Shocking! Pika! oh! and HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**


	10. Update!

Pika: GUYS IM SO SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! I have been so so busy lately and been having some serious writer's block.

Sans: it's true but hey, least Pika pi here is now old enough to drive.

Pika: yeah. In June I turned 16 and I'm planning on getting a part time job soon, meaning I will have even less time to write due to busy schedules and stuff. But I am working on new chapters now. I am not promising anything but I do plan on trying to make the newest chapter really long to make up for my absence! It SHOULD be out before September hopefully. School will also be starting up soon for me on August 12th or 17th ((forgot XP)) so that's even more of my time that will be taken.

Sans: yeah so stay patience kiddos. She's working herself to the bone here.

Pika: yep! Anyways I'm gonna go for now. Chow for now my lovely Pika Pals! Stay shocking! Pika!


	11. I'm sorry! Update!

I am so so so so so so so so so so sorry! I have been so busy that I haven't even had a chance to write a new chapter! I'm honestly typing this on the bus on my phone now. I will be going on hold for this story for a while to fix some mistakes in previous chapters and to give me time to actually write a good chapter for the next one.

Sorry about this guys I know a lot of you were hoping this was a new chapter but it's mainly an update and I probably won't be able to update until summer break or, if I'm lucky, earlier. So so sorry about this!


End file.
